the woman who loved sesshoumaru
by SlipKnoTpUnK5
Summary: sesshoumaru meets another dog semon and happens to fall in love with her but she lives in the same time as kagome the city i have in the story is a real city in japan Sesshoumaru X OC oh yeah there is a lemmon in the first chapter! yay lemmons rock.


AuThOr'S NoTe: SlipKnoT & KoRn are awsome dont forget it BiTcHeS!

lol this story is undecided but its going to be good not like those stories that get krappy and go off topic talking about a whole nother thing. ENJOY!

* * *

"lord sesshomaru! lord sesshoumaru! look in the river!" rin yelled in fear that the woman looked deceast floating in the river. "hm...?" sesshoumaru looked confused as he looked through out the river. "lord sesshoumaru i think rin was just playing arround." jakken said in a nervous tone as he wanted no more women srounding him. (it's not like they were in the first place) then sesshoumaru saw a woman laying on a rock gasping for air, but she looked kinda odd so he got closer to see better. "oh my god!" the woman said as she gasped for air. she stood up with her thys together and her shins spread apart." who's there!"

regular sized tail swaed side to side as she looked around. but she was wearing a school girls uniform. "lord sesshoumaru she is wearing odd clothes like lady kagome." rin asked in a confused factish way. "never mind that rin" sesshoumaru said in a way that made jakken and rin stare. he was facinated in how the water made her white shirt stick to her curves and showed her pink bra.

the woman grabed her rib and started to collapse. luckly sesshoumaru dashed over and caught her. he cradled her in his arms until he found a cave to spend the night.

a couple of hours later she woke up. "uhhh my head. i must have reall taken a beating" the woman said as she rubed her head softly. "hello there" rin said invading the womans personal space. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! what!" the woman screamed as rin greeted her." was it somthing i said" rin was deeply confused. "where am i? what happened"the woman said confusingly. " i can answer that." sesshoumaru said walking out of nowhere. the woman was deeply surprised when she saw sesshoumaru she thought he was an angel but it was the other way around. " lord sesshoumaru your back!" rin said in excitment. "sesshomaru" the woman whispered to her self. "you are in the futal erra, what happened was you nearly rowned in the river and almost colapsed on the ground" "so in other words you saved me."the woman said in a slow but satisfying voice. " yes he did lord sesshoumau is a hero!" rin said eagerly."well last thing i rember is i was geting beatup by theese guys at school and they pushed me into the river."

the woman told sesshoumaru. " oh thats right i didnt tell you my name, it's sugii." sesshoumaru looked at her body as she sat with her legs crossed and her tail swaed side to side. " so what time are you from?" "i live in the time of 2005 in hiroshima japan, and i am also 15 years old." sugii said in a reply. "if you are from lady kagome's time howcome you have a soft fuzzy tail like lord sesshoumaru?" rin said as she rubed her face on sugii's tail. "because i am a wolf demon i have ben having problems keeping it hidden, thats why those bullies beat me up. well i should be going now." as sugii got up she had a pain in her breast and sat back down. "maby you should rest for a while longer." sesshoumaru said in a concerned way.

in the middle of the night sesshoumaru woke up and saw that every one was asleep so he went to a near by hotspring. " hm? sesshoumaru?" sugii got up and went in search of sesshoumaru. she saw a branch that had his amor and his kimono on it so she walked twoards it, all of a sudden she saw a hot spring and wanted to take a bath. " can i join you sesshoumaru?" sesshoumaru gazed. "sure." sugii got undressed and sliped in the water and sat next to sesshoumaru. " so how come your tail is so long?" said sugii. "i dont know." said staring at her naked through the water. sugii noiced he was looking so she put her tail and covered her self. " if you wanted to look you could have just asked." sesshoumaru looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. sugii started to think to her self huh what is this we just met how dose he know i like him maby he feels the same way about me. sesshoumaru pulled away and looked again into her eyes.

sugii sliped her hands around his neck leaned over and kissed him.

sesshoumaru pulled her closer with his hands around her hips and squeezed her tight to his body. sugii felt an energetic feeling and started kissing his neck. her soft fuzzy tail swayed side to side every time she had that same enrgetic feeling. sesshoumaru pulled her awayand wnt under water and stuck his toung into her vagina and pulled it back and forth.her back started to arch every ime he stuck his toung in. sesshoumaru got up and massaged her breast and kissed her neck. after that sugii got on his well built body and licked his cheast, she had worked her way down to his manhood and licked it like a tootsie roll pop. then he pulled her up and started to enter her at first he went at a steady beat then as she opened more he started to go faster and harder every second.

" sessh...sessh... sesshoumaru!" she screamed and panted and moaned like she was going to die. it was like two wolvs fucking eachother. " sesshoumaru..." she practaly drowned from all the pain he caused her. she slid off his manhood and relaxed on his chest and fell asleep. while she was sleeping sesshoumau was being addictied by how good she was and entered her again while she slept. she woke up and saw him inside her."sesshoumar were you doing this to me all night?" sugii asked "yes i was when we finished mating i disired more so i just helped my self." sugii stood up and got very close to him, she wraped her tail around his body to bring him closer. his hands sliped around her waist and they fell into a deep kiss. sugii twirled his long white hair as he kissed her. she broke the kiss and started to kiss his shoulder down his muscular arm, while she was doing that she wraped her arms around him. "sesshoumaru." she said in a soft voice. "yes." "sesshoumaru i want you to come back with me, to my time. you are welcome to bring rin but not jakken because he is green. im sorry if that hurt your feelings."she said in a caring voice. "no thats fine jakken has ben becoming a nucence lately." " so you mean you'll come!" "yes " " oh sesshey!" she kissed him deeply then seeshoumaru's toung entered her mouth she had ben given the right of way to stick her toung in his mouth. she felt weak in her knees and collapsed to the ground. sesshoumaru sat next to her and go ontop of her and kissed her stomach and toyed with her breast. (sorry for making this lemmon go on and on but its what i live for.) sesshoumaru tried to enter her but she closed her legs. "sesshoumaru last night you got me really hard, it feels like you dislocated my vagina, please not now." sesshoumaru looked really depressed.

"lord sesshoumaru your back!" rin said while she was running to sesshoumaru. while rin was standing next to sesshomaru sugii just stood there smiling. "miss sugii why are you so happy?" rin asked politely. "you are comming with me!" "where, what about lord sesshomaru?" "he is comming too." sugii said kneeling down to get to rins eye level. "miss sugii what is your time like?" "well there are theese machines called cars and you sit in them and they take you places at high speeds, and there is a place called a mall and you go there to buy clothes and shoes." sugii went on and on about her time until they got to the river, sesshomaru started to have second thoughts but then he just decided to go.

all of a suden they saw tall buildings and factories and a whole bunch of people, but then she noticed he tail was sticking out like a sore thumb! so she started chanting all these words and her tail was missing, then she put her hands on sesshomaru's tail and it dissapeared. "huh? where did my tail go what did you do to it where is it!" sesshoumaru bent over looking every where."it shoulad hold for a couple of hours. we dont want any one calling the cops." "who are the cops?" sesshoumaru asked confused. "they can put you in jail if you do a crime, and if you kill you will be killed by the cops. any ways lets go to my house, i have pleanty of rooms."

* * *

Please review. this is my i think 3rd inu fan fiction, and i have ben geting really creative so the next chapters will be better than the others!.


End file.
